


Coming Out

by Telaryn



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternative Sexuality, F/F, F/M, Kissing, Open Relationships, Questioning, Sexuality, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telaryn/pseuds/Telaryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following an unexpectedly passionate kiss from Parker in front of the team, Sophie finds herself addressing the issue of her somewhat complicated approach to her own sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

  
_She’d smelled like honey and chocolate._

Sophie closed her eyes in the stillness, calling to mind the memory of how Parker had felt in her arms earlier that evening. They’d all been deliriously happy, having pulled the con out of the crapper in the eleventh hour, but the thief had been positively manic. She’d made an impossible leap, attaching her zip line after her feet had left the roof, and single-handedly saved Nate from certain death.

They’d been laughing and happy, swapping stories at top volume, and in the midst of all the chaos Parker had thrown her arms around Sophie’s neck and kissed her. It hadn’t been a simple peck on the lips either – it had been a full on, open mouthed, passionate kiss with plenty of “tongue action” as Eliot occasionally called it when he was trying to be particularly crude.

And it had gone on long enough to catch the attention of the other three. She’d artfully deflected Eliot’s teasing as they packed everything away, and it wasn’t until she was alone with Nate that she’d had time and space to actually think seriously about the moment. “You handled that smoothly,” Nate said, bringing her a glass of white wine and settling next to her on the couch. “Should I be jealous?”

Even though she had been thinking about Parker and the kiss, Sophie was still caught off guard by the question. “What, the kiss?” She smiled vaguely, taking a swallow of the Chablis. “It was Parker. You know how she is. All instinct, no forethought – I’m sure she didn’t mean anything by it.”

Nate took a sip of his own drink, but his expression was shrewd. “I’ve studied you for longer than I think either of us wants to consider,” he said finally, “and I’m as sure I ever am about anything that you didn’t mind that kiss at all.” There was a question buried in his words, but Sophie took another sip of her wine.

“Would you have a problem if I liked women in that way?” Question for question, because what Nate was asking was a little more complicated than he realized.

He was startled by her tactic, but Sophie was encouraged when he said without hestation, “Of course not!” He paused. “Of course it means I won't be able to ever completely satisfy you...”

“Nate, Sophie's not bisexual, not really.” And that was the heart of it. Sophie sighed quietly, thinking over how to phrase things. She'd never spent long enough in one place for her complicated approach to sexuality to become an issue before.

“She's...adventurous,” Sophie said. “She can make you believe she's attracted to either sex if it suits her agenda. She's all about the con, and sometimes a successful con requires her to be a bit...flexible...in that area. But given her preference she'll take men any day of the week.”

Nate was quiet for a long moment, sipping his drink and clearly thinking over what she'd said. “You're speaking in third person,” he said finally. “Why?”

It was one of the reasons Sophie loved him – she didn't ever have to waste a lot of time explaining things. “A person's sexual orientation is as much a part of their natural makeup as their favorite food, Nate. I can tell you each of my character's orientations.”

“And they're all different?” Nate asked. “Why not go with the same orientation – your orientation – all the way across the board?”

“It's cheap.” Sophie made a face. “No challenge.”

“So Sophie's...flexible,” he said, taking another sip of his drink. “What about some of the others?”

There was a small flutter in her stomach, but the question wasn't unreasonable. Maybe it was time to let him in. “Katherine is largely straight, but she's had a few female lovers – mostly as part of a threesome or two. Miriam, Hannah and Olivia Smythe-Patel are straight.” She giggled. “Jenny Agutter, the flashy little tart you liked so much?” Off his nod, she continued, “Oh so gay.”

Nate grinned. “That explains the brothel in Prague.” It was one of their more memorable chases. Nate had ended up without his wallet or his passport, handcuffed to the downstairs railing of one of Prague's most notorious brothels. Sophie knew she had the measure of him when he'd taken the trick in stride – although he still occasionally threatened her with payback.

“And why Sterling burned her,” Sophie said. That surprised a genuine laugh out of Nate.

“Give me a minute,” he said, when she tried to speak again. “That image is probably the best gift you've ever given me.”

When he could stop laughing, Nate met her eyes. “You haven't told me about you. I _think_ you're straight, possibly bi, but I'm pretty sure now it would be rude to continue presuming.”

She’d gone to her knees on the couch cushions then, setting her own glass aside, and then plucking his from his grasp and putting it down. “Whatever I am,” she said, balancing with her hands on his shoulders and looking into his eyes, “whatever I might be – you, Nate, have nothing to worry about.”  
*****************  
“Did you like it when I kissed you?”

Sophie blinked, startled from her reverie by Parker’s question. The thief had appeared in front of her – seemingly out of nowhere – and was studying her with an almost unnatural intensity.

“Yes, Parker,” she said, discarding all the questions and comments that had first flashed through her mind. “I did. Very much.”

The young woman looked noticeably relieved. “Hardison said I might have offended you. That I should have asked first.”

Sophie spread her hands. “Ordinarily, Hardison’s right. It’s always best to ask if it’s okay when you’re kissing someone for the first time. You were happy though, with people you trusted. None of us would be angry with you for what you did.” Reaching across, she took Parker’s hand and pulled her across to the couch beside her.

“I’m not only not angry,” she continued. “I would very much like you to kiss me again.”


End file.
